Alternator structures for assembly with automotive vehicles are well known. The alternator structure referred to is secured to the internal combustion engine in such a manner that the structure can be rotated or pivoted about a holding or support bolt, typically attached to the cylinder block, or a bracket thereon, of the internal combustion engine upon loosening of a suitable holding nut, to permit tightening of the drive belt for the alternator by shifting its position relative to the drive pulley on the internal combustion engine. The alternator is then secured in position by a threaded bolt which is movably positioned on the internal combustion engine or on a bracket thereof which has, for example, an elongated slot for selective positioning of the second bolt. Suitable spacers may be used to ensure proper running alignment of the alternator drive belt with the respective pulleys over which it runs.
Customary structures of alternators of this type use two arms integral with the alternator housing through which the respective support bolt and tensioning bolt can be passed. Different types of automotive engines and automotive engines made by different manufacturers provide for positioning of such an alternator structure at different locations and, consequently, the position of the respective holding bolt and tensioning bolt may also vary from engine to engine, and from manufacturer to manufacturer of the engine. Thus, although the alternator structure itself may be identical for different types of engines, the construction of the alternator housing with the respective attachment arms must be matched to the attachment specifications of the types with which they are to be assembled. This results in excessive manufacturing costs because numerous types of attachment arrangements must be provided for essentially identical alternator structures.